


拍摄结束后

by waitingforyou1106



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforyou1106/pseuds/waitingforyou1106
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 5





	拍摄结束后

拍摄结束后

都是我自己瞎想的！跟哥哥们无关！极度ooc！

“好！卡！拍摄结束！”童导一声令下，金澈立刻从沙发上弹起来离开拍摄现场，离开一群弟弟们和那个刚刚摸了自己大腿的他。

刚才那一下，电流顺着大腿直接窜进两腿中间，被自己忽略好久的地方直接就有了反应，顶着裤子想跟始作俑者打招呼，自己则是怂的连对方的手不不敢摸，小指碰到手背就停住了，生怕自己控制不住紧紧抓住那双手。

金澈正坐在空待机室里平息内心，听到开门声音也以为是金造找了过来，头也没回就说马上换衣服，却不想肩膀被刚才那双手按住，顺着滑进外套，不安分的手指直往敏感的地方摸。

金澈打了个机灵，猛地回头，看到朴特带着梨涡对他笑：“自己在这想什么呢？敢想怎么不敢承认呢？嗯？”

金澈眨巴着大眼睛，还没反应过来就被正洙用手指跟顶着裤子的小家伙打了招呼。

“特儿，这是你自己惹火，怪不得我了。”

金澈一把抓住正洙的胳膊把他拉到怀里，按着后脑勺吻上去，微厚的嘴唇吻住带着笑意的嘴角，含着朴特的下唇一阵磨蹭“你刚才是故意的对吧！”

朴特窝在金澈怀里，伸出双手揽着金澈的脖颈，拇指还撩拨着金澈新修剪的发尾，一副随你怎么说的顺从模样，微微抬头送上自己的唇瓣，好让这个吻更加的深入。

得到朴特的回应金澈直接抱着人倒在休息室一角的双人沙发上，嘴上不断轻吻着朴特的脸颊，梨涡还有唇瓣，手也是没闲着，一颗颗解开朴特衬衫的扣子，手指轻触在朴特胸口，痒的他乐出声来，却被金澈装作凶狠的瞪了一眼：“再笑就艹哭你！”

朴特微微抬起膝盖，蹭了蹭金澈下身那明显的一团，眯着眼睛笑得灿烂：“好啊！”

一双纤细的手腕被金澈用朴特领口的丝带缠起来，举在头顶，衬衫四敞大开，颜色微深的红豆让金澈更加口干舌燥，低下头来回舔弄，吮吸，似乎这样就能缓解喉咙里的干渴。敏感带被又舔又磨，朴特受不住的呻吟出声：“希澈，轻点～”

金澈却没有回应朴特的诉求，手下快速的脱掉朴特的裤子，甚至那条白色的内裤都被扔在沙发一角。

细长白嫩的手指摸上朴特后穴的时候，碰到的居然不是紧闭的花苞，而是一张一合而且湿滑柔软的花朵。金澈捏住朴特的下巴，额头顶着额头，鼻尖碰着鼻尖。

“什么时候准备的？”  
“刚才拍摄结束后……在厕所……”

想到朴特自己一个人在厕所的隔间里用手指为自己扩张，两根甚至更多的手指带着润滑进进出出，金澈眼睛都在发红。男人那些无聊幼稚的领地意识作祟，金澈再次吻上两片薄唇，唇齿舌交缠间，说出一句模糊的话“这里是属于我的，你的手指也不可以！”说着，指尖抿了一下穴口周围的润滑剂，抹在自己已经起立半天的小希澈上，对着穴口顶进去。

已经很久没有接纳过金澈的小穴即使经过扩张依旧紧的不行，朴特被金澈直接顶进来的动作撑得倒吸一口气，脚背绷直，脚趾都缩在一起。金澈也是被里面的紧致程度激的呻吟出声。

“哈！”

紧致，温暖，湿润，甚至穴壁上像是长了许多小嘴，不停的吮吸金澈的下体。多重的刺激让金澈再也忍受不住，双手按住朴特纤细的腰肢，一下又一下毫不留情的艹进去。

“啊！希……希澈……慢……慢点……太快了……”

一下下的顶撞让朴特连一句完整的句子都说不出来，全都变成了断断续续的词语。虽然很久都没有做爱，但是彼此都对对方的身体了如指掌。金澈艹进去的时候每次都会狠狠蹭过那小小的凸起，那个让朴特疯狂的开关。

朴特细长的双腿直接缠在金澈的腰上，胯骨被金澈握在手里，上面已经有因为用力而留下的红色指印，臀部甚至已经离开沙发，随着金澈的插弄不自主的摆动着。

在每次金澈抽出的时候，热情的穴肉都不舍得追上去，紧紧裹着，不让金澈离开，粉色的穴口已经被艹弄的汁水淋漓，红艳艳的，像一颗熟透的树莓，一捏就能流出汁液来。

因为是时隔很久的做爱，朴特哪里受的住这样猛烈的刺激，抖着身体，落着泪说自己要射。金澈却坏心眼的伸出手指堵住已经哭了好久的小正洙的顶端，厚脸皮的让朴特等他，下身的动作越发凶狠了，本就粗大的肉棒越发往深处顶弄，囊袋拍打在臀部的声音也是越来越急促。

金澈伸出手把朴特紧紧搂在怀里的同时，屁股抖了抖，大股滚烫又浓稠的精液射在朴特的穴里，朴特也颤抖着将浓白射在两人的腹肌上。

朴特伸出手，无力地给了金澈后背一掌“你内射了！”

金澈对着朴特耳朵喘着粗气，舔一口粉色的耳垂，成功引得朴特的一个激灵，笑着回答：“你不是都预计好了么……特儿……一会儿回家继续～”

身下人嘴角的梨涡又跑了出来：“那我要先洗澡，你给我洗！”

“遵命，队长大人！”


End file.
